Lucky X Alan oneshot
by The Lucky Silvertongue
Summary: This most likely won't make since if you havnt read the lucky series up to book 3, but if you havnt it's basicly a lucario X mewtwo yaoi. I do a lot of lemons, but this is my first yaoi, so don't hate. For the full story, check out my DeviantArt at Lucky-Silvertongue
1. Chapter 1

Alan x Lucky oneshot

I woke up and looked down at Tiffany asleep in my arms. So beautiful, so perfect, yet I was able to get out of bed carelessly and not even ask her if she wanted breakfast. We had been in a bit of a rut, we both knew our relationship was bad enough we were thinking of just ending it all. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee before walking outside. The air was so cold, I shivered at the first light wind. I knew Alan was somewhere out here. He always has been ever since mew left. He's just been so depressed, it seems all he does is mope around. I found him beside our tree, looking down at the ground, but when he looked up and saw me his expression immediately became happy and relieved.

"Lucky, what's up?"

"Ehh, I think me and Tiffany are done."

He looked at me sorrowfully, but simply said, "it's cold out here, lets go inside."

When we got back in I found a note from Tiffany. She went out to visit mew in her new home and would be back in a few days. Me and Alan decided to sit in the main room and talk over the fireplace. He took the couch, with a throw blanket over him, and I took the chair. We reminisced over how we met and found ourselves smiling more and more by the minuit. After an hour we had forgotten all about mew and Tiffany, now all seemed to be surrounded by us. Suddenly a cold chill blew threw the cracked window and a shiver went down me.

Alan looked up and asked, "cold?"

"Yeah a little"

"Umm" he lifted a corner of the blanket, "there's room here for two"

I blushed a little, but realized just how cold I was. We were just friends, so it was ok... Right? "Um, thanks" I said and walked over.

He shifted to one side and let me have half the couch as I slipped under the blanket.

We stayed there in silence for an hour or so until I felt my eyelids begin to fall. I was close to falling asleep and let my body relax. I closed my eyes, letting myself go limp as I drifted into darkness.

when I opened my eyes, only a little time had passed. The stars were now completely covering the sky. I shifted in the blankets and noticed my legs had moved in my sleep. There was something between them. One of my legs between Alan's, and the other was on top. They just seemed limp there as i tried to pull away they just clung to his side. Why hadn't I moved them yet? I knew they were there, yet I just didn't want them to flinch away. I layed there in thought, but then felt the covers move as he woke up. He looked around, then at the covers. He just starred at them for a long time, unmoving, until his gaze finally fell apon me. His eyes were so deep blue, why had I never noticed before? id known him for so long, yet it seemed i was closer than ever. I just looked back at him with a mix of curiously and shame, but he just smiled. I knew I should stop and move back to the chair, but the warmth of his legs made me just scoot closer as I laid my head back down. A cold breeze blew thru and i pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I knew there was tension everywhere and everything was so wrong, but as my legs slipped closer i could feel his skin oft against mine. I heard him exhale and lay back down himself, falling asleep, our bodies intwined.

I woke up the next morning feeling Alan's leg in between mine, he was so warm. I looked down and saw Alan just staring at the covers. His hands were grabbing the couch as if in anger, but he looked up at me and his expression melted into a warm smile, i felt so safe here with him. We both got up silently and went on with our day, avoiding each other. I found myself just wandering the garden trying to come up with an explanation for what happened yesterday, but couldn't think of anything. I walked into the house and made some dinner, but found I couldn't even eat. What was wrong? What was happening?

I heard Alan come in and got nervous. We hadn't talked all day, but all I wanted was him to be next to me. Last night was so different, so perfect. I need,to know what happened, who were we? We stood there for a second, paralyzed, unsure how to start. I knew I had to do something, so I stuttered, "Alan, um about last night... Um I just think tha-"

"Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" He asked

I flinched back, feeling so nervous. If I say no, will we still be friends? If I say yes, will I ever be able to look at him again? What would this even mean? I had no idea what to do. What to say, yet my mouth simply said, "sure"

He smiled and blushed as he backed up and before walking out of the room stuttered, "thanks... Um... It's just been so quiet since mew left and... Yeah... Well, by" and left. I looked down at my paws, what had I done? We were just friends. Weren't we? Damnet, what was happening? Why was everything so wrong?

Night had fallen once more and I stood, staring at the doorknob, furious at how much that one thing could change. What would happen when I walked in? Could I still turn back? What about our friendship? What would happen? He was so nice, so warm, why not? I was just going in to talk to him so why was it so weird? "Fuck it" I said, and walked in.

Alan was there, the blankets laying across his hips, barely covering him. Was he even wearing clothes? He was laying on his side, letting his hand fall lightly on the bed, looking at me with those soft soft eyes. I knew what was happening and I just slowly walked toward the bed, feeling the covers brush my hand as he slowly lifted them up, inviting me text to him. I slowly crawled into bed with him and felt my leg brush against him, answering my question, he didn't have pants. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up asking, "what's happening? Are we really doing this?"

He just leaned forward and said, "I have no idea"

At this, he moved his head closer and our lips met, letting our arms go around eachothers backs. Our tongues fought for space in each others mouths as our arms explored each others bodes. Our bodies moved as one, from side to side, becoming a single love. I let my arms go to his back and held on as he went to my pants. His hands went down them and he felt my member, erect in his hands as they began to move up and down. He was so strong, so bruit, i knew if this was going to happen someone would have to be the man and i just felt so safe in his arms. so right.I put my arm on his and he stopped, looking up at me. I began moving my body down and he followed my pattern, knowing what I was doing. He laid on his back and put his arms behind him, relaxing and letting me begin to work. I put my paws around his member, It was about seven inches long and shaven, i began moving my head down and opened my mouth as I let his erect cock enter it. It tasted so soft and I could feel his pulse in my mouth. I began going up and down, up and down, moving my tongue around in circles. He started to moan and grunt, occasionally letting out, "faster" or, just calling my name. I put my hands on his thighs and felt myself start to cum as his swear dripped onto me. he wrapped his legs around my back and put his hands on my head, grabbing my fur and hugging me to his body.I knew he was close and I had no idea what to expect. His tail moved around me, supporting me as he let out a moan and I went as far down as I could go. As I moved up I felt the cum flow into my mouth, overflowing past my lips, as I went back down. I had no idea this much would come, but I just kept going as he fell back, limp on the bed. His member was still hard and I just kept going back down wondering if it was the last time. His entire body fell away from mine and his member became soft in my mouth as he finished. I swallowed what was left and pulled my head back up. I laid back next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and felt him surrounding my body, encasing me in his warmth. Had this been what Tiffany and Alice felt like? Somehow, this just felt right, as if I was doing the wrong thing all along and didn't even know what right felt like. His arms were wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest, as his tail wrapped in between by legs up to my chest. We were still coated in sweat from the night before and suddenly it all came back to me. We were so close, why had I never noticed this? Every breath he took made me feel better, perfect, right. I inhaled the mixed scent of us. Feeling so relaxed I just closed my eyes and pushed closer to him.

"Morning sleepy" he whispered and my eyes shot open. Suddenly it all came into perspective. This was so wrong, what was I doing? He was... he was HE. What the fuck? I began shifting around and looked up at him as I started to explain, but I just stopped. He was there, just so perfect, looking down at me with those deep blue eyes. All may be wrong, but wrong was perfection. At that moment, I knew what was happening. I knew why. I simply smiled and moved closer letting our lips meet as extacy coerced thru my veins. This seemed so amazing, being in his arms I felt so safe, so secure. I let myself fall back into his shoulders, fitting perfectly as if we were made for this. We were perfect.

I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee out of the cupboard and filled the pot As I grabbed the handle I heard Alan walk up behind me. I just smiled and pouring, but he walked up behind me, putting his arms on mine and gliding my hands. We began having fun just playing around and ended up leaving it to go outside, his arms wrapped around me. He seemed so kind, why had I never seen him like this before?

After we finished walking thru the courtyard we just went back inside. It was getting late and it was time for bed. We took off our clothes and got under the covers as if weed been together our whole lives. I just so comfortable . It was so easy undressing in front of him. I knew that he was ok with it and it felt so good just to be bare next to him. We laid there under the covers, and I felt the gentle tension in the air. I moved my hand and found his, just holding it seemed to make my body calm. He let go and moved his hand up my arm, to my shoulder, where he began rubbing. He sent sensations down by back as he softly pushed into me, relaxing my body, easing it closer and closer to his. Soon our body's were against each other and he moved his arms around to the front of my body. He put his hands around my dick, massaging it, letting it become fully erect in is hands. He let go and grabbed my arms, guiding me down. I thought he was having me go down again, but he laid me against his tail, facing the tip of it, his member hardening behind me. I tensed in anticipation, but knew better than to clench. I had never thaught of this, his member so soft against my bare skin threatening to enter. He put his hands on my back, steadying me on his tail, as I wrapped my arms on ether side of it. I felt his member hard against my anus as we prepared ourselves. He didn't waste any time, he pushed in, making my sides hurt. It was so thick, I could feel it moving in and out, faster and faster, as he put himself inside of me. He had complete controll of my body and I fell limp as his tail supported my weight and lifted me up. I couldn't explain the complete extacy I was in, feeling his warmth consuming my body. He kept going in and out, in and out, and it took all my strength just to keep my eyes open. I began to cum and it dripped onto the bed, he just smiled and went faster, making me grab onto his tail, holding on for life as he moved me up and down. Then it happened. He let out a long moan as he spurted cum into me, making my stomach swell. It was so much it began to flow out and coated my thighs. he kept going and my sides began hurting as i moaned in relaxation. i lay limp on his tail as he pushed all the way in one last time, letting out a last spurt of cum, leaving me limp on his tail, completely exausted. He looked down at me, my body was worn, arms limp, but my member was still fully erect. He just smiled and pulled my body up to the top of the bed, then went down to the bottom. I didn't have the strength to look down, but suddenly felt my penis surrounded by a warm moistness. He began sucking and moved up and down as I felt surges of cum spurt out. He stopped and went to the bottom, licking all the way up, until another spurt shot into his face and he went back to sucking. I felt the last of it coming hand looked gathered my strength to look down at him, swallowing my cum and pushing my dick as deep in his throat as it could go. I fell back and felt the myself begin to soften as he crawled back to the top of the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I knew I couldn't do anything but lay there, but he said exactly what I was thinking. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as the words rang in my head, "I love you"


End file.
